


Talking to Pietro

by DarkBlueSocks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueSocks/pseuds/DarkBlueSocks
Summary: You avoided Pietro because he was gorgeous and you loved him. But your 'friend' Wanda was having none of that silly behaviour. So one day, she forces you to have a conversation with him.





	Talking to Pietro

You would always remember the day you had become… ‘friends’ with Wanda Maximoff. It had been the day she decided to actively spy on your minds inner workings, and the first time she started to be a spectator for all the embarrassing things that happened in your life as a result on your crush on her brother.

You had been lounging on a lounge, thinking of a conversation that didn’t actually happen, but totally should have happened, when a blue blur of Pietro came racing into the kitchen, pausing only to take a drink of water before racing back out.

The pause had been enough for you to burn the memory of his flouncy hair and baby blue eyes into your memory forever. Another saved snapshot in your mental library of Pietro’s hot-to-trot-ness. And why did he wear such tight clothes all the time? It was beyond frustrating to see every muscle outlined so well… so defined… if he stretched that shirt would probably come off.

That wouldn’t have been a bad thing.

Had he winked at you? You were pretty sure he hadn’t, but the whole thing had been so fast you were pretty sure you could get away with thinking that he had.

Ah, Pietro. He was a god damn prince. The god damn prince of fast running, sexy town.

…what?

Boy, were you glad no one could hear the ridiculous things you thought to yourself.

Except that they could.

It was at that point Wanda had made her presence known and had more than one thing to say about the ‘god damn prince of fast running, sexy town’.

So, that had basically been the moment that ruined your life. Followed by numerous future moments of her attempting to ruin your life, where she tried to push you into having something of a relationship with her brother… rather than just subtly stalking him and mentally chronicling every moment he was in the same room as you. But subtle stalking was what you were comfortable with! As your… ‘friend’, Wanda should have known that.

But that was then and this was now.

              “Why don’t you just talk to him?” Wanda demanded in response to your silent fretting.

You glanced at Wanda, trying to communicate with your eyes that she was insane and also that you didn’t appreciate her sneaking up on you when you were pretending to work.

You had something of a job at Stark Industries. It paid well, it meant you had opportunities to spy on Pietro, it was basically a dream come true.

              “Why should I?” you started, fully prepared to launch into a rant about how it was  _your_  life and she had no business messing with it, but Wanda interrupted you before you could.

              “Because you are madly in love with him.”

You practically dived across the table, almost knocking your expensive Stark Industries computer to its death, to cover Wanda’s face with both hands. She did not look happy. But you ignored that fact as you gave a scan of the surroundings for any signs of Pietro.

There were none. Unless he was running very fast through the room right now…

You squinted at nothing, attracting quite a few stares from a passing concerned colleague, but ultimately saw nothing.

You removed your hand.

             “What if he heard you!” you cried, your devastated tone making her intense glare lessen. A little. “What if he heard you… oh god…”

             “Maybe if he had heard me you would stop sneaking around and avoiding him like he has the plague.” Wanda snapped back.

You probably would stop doing those things… actually you would probably avoid him even more if Pietro found out you liked him because his sister blurted it out and he happened to overhear.

             “I’m getting sick of this.” Wanda continued, as though your lack of relationship directly affected her wellbeing rather than your own “If you don’t at least talk to him soon, I will force you to.”

Why was she being like this. You wanted to whine but chose not to, because Wanda actually scared you a lot and you did not doubt that she would force you to talk to her brother next time the three of you were in the same general area.

As though to make the situation infinitely worse and make all your worst fears become realities, Pietro chose this moment to race through the room.

             “Pietro!” your voice called, but not on your own free will.

When you turned around to kill Wanda you saw that she was already gone.

Also Pietro was at your side.

              “…sup.” You smiled widely as though you weren’t having a mental breakdown.

But then he smiled back, and it was such an irresistible smirk that made you want to do things to him.

You weren’t entirely sure what those things were. You refused to think about it when Wanda could be anywhere, listening in to the chaos that she had caused.

              “You seem troubled.”

Yeah. Troubled by his sexiness. You probably weren’t gonna say that.

              “Oh,” you laughed even though there was no reason for it and it sounded almost ridiculously fake. “I’m fine. How are… you?”

              “I am well.” He was smiling again. It wasn’t exactly a pitying smile, but it was a smile that suggested he thought you were more troubled than you were letting on and he felt bad about that.  

…No, wait, it was pity.

Either way, you had been staring much too long at Pietro’s smiling lips and made the crease in his brow increase significantly. You watched his lips move, forming words that you weren’t really listening to but kind of looked like ‘are you sure you’re alright’.

Your eyes flickered back to his and he did indeed look as though he was expecting the answer to a question. He also looked amused, but you decided to try and ignore that.

              “I’ve just had a lot going on.” You explained, talking more with your hands than with your mouth as thought they could distract him from the rubbish flowing from your mouth. “You know. Stuff. Stuff always happening.”

              “It must be hard making the transition from SHIELD to Stark.”

Wow, you actually had a reason to be all over the place and you didn’t even realize it.

But Pietro was talking again. He had leant himself back against the wall behind him, looking all casual and gorgeous and like he thought this conversation actually had potential rather than you just calling him over to ramble uselessly. Maybe it did have potential?

Wishful thinking. Like thinking Pietro’s shirt could potentially fall apart when he folded his arms across his chest, those arm muscles were straining against the fabric…

              “I think this is the longest we’ve ever spoken.” His smile took a very flirtatious turn. “You’re very nice to speak to.”

This  _was_  the longest conversation you had ever had. When Pietro wasn’t rushing about too quick for the human eye to see, or the human mouth to talk to, you were generally trying to hide from him. Which was a good thing too. This was the first conversation you had ever really had and you had managed to space out innumerable times and just stare at his lips.

They were still pulled into that sexy, little smirk.

Why was he perfect?

              “Thank you…” then you regained some of your thoughts and quickly added. “You too! You’re nice to speak with.”

Pietro’s grin was even wider now.

              “Really?” he asked as though it was surprising, but his grin spoke of massive amounts of confidence. “We should probably speak more often.”

              “We should!” god, were you just going to repeat back everything he said to you? “We totally should. Yeah.”

              “Maybe tonight we should speak more.”

You went to agree and possibly repeat back what he had just said without much thought, but paused as you actually realized what it was he was saying. Speaking more tonight? Arranging a meeting in which to speak later on? Was… Pietro asking you out?

Nah. That was impossible…

              “Maybe we should talk at eight. Over dinner. I know a place.”

If this wasn’t you getting asked out you didn’t know what it was. A cruel joke, maybe.

              “Uh… yeah. Yeah, let’s talk tonight. Over dinner.”

Pietro bounced off the wall, his ever cocky grin in place as he clearly winked at you. “I’ll see you then.”

Slowly for Pietro, he moved forward and placed his hands on your waist, pulling you into his firm chest. Before you had a chance to comprehend the fact that the man of your dreams was hugging you, the man of your dreams was suddenly kissing you full on the lips.

It was an  _impossibly_  quick kiss and it happened so fast and then Pietro was gone as though nothing had happened at all.

You were pretty sure that had happened. You stared at the space where Pietro had just been, a hand moving on its own accord and pressing against your own lips where you were ninety percent sure his had just been.

              “That seems to have gone well.” Wanda made her presence known as she stepped in front of you, again revealing herself as a spectator for every embarrassing thing that ever happened to you. She waved a hand in front of your face when you didn’t respond. But you didn’t respond to that either. You were basically dead. Pietro had killed you.

              “Are you alright?” She asked sounding a little nervous. “You don’t want to be like this for your date tonight.”

That snapped you out of it. Partly.

              “…nah. Probably not. No.”


End file.
